Shadow of Death - Uprising (Part 1)
Uprising is a 5 part mini-series connected to the Shadow of Death saga, it revolves around a smaller group of "lesser" heroes who engage agents of the Neo-Voice, who are intent on using the Shadow of Death as a means to try and infiltrate Earth and pilfer it of the fabled "Destiny Force". Each story will consist of around seven of so chapters and will be centred mostly on Earth and will feature the Golden Empire (post Neo-Earth) as the main antagonists. IMPORTANT MATERIAL TO READ PRIOR TO THIS STORY: Attack of The Voice / Kindle:- Nightfall / Warcry / Destroyer / Project 9 / War on Peace / Omniwar / Judgement Day Prologue The story began in the vast alien world that was known as Neo-Earth, long stripped of its natural resources the capital of the Golden Empire was now encased in a living shield of techno-organic matter: blocking all light, save for an artificial "sun" that was bestowed upon the world by its supreme ruler: the Neo-Voice. Massive factories made up the majority of the planet's landscape, yet instead of churning out great war-machines as they had done in the past these new factories had a much darker role - lines of uniformed "Grunts" loyal to Neo-Voice stood in front of these factories and marched into the great doors, only to emerge several hours later as armored super-beings, no longer fully human but a mix of man and machine.. Neo-Voice's elite "Neo-Humans". Yet the Neo-Voice was not a fool, he kept much of Neo-Earth human and his enslaved people continued to march between the factories - barcode-style tattoos adorning their necks, all citizens were shaved bald and wore black shirts and pants with the Golden Fist emblem attached to their right breast. Watching over his Creation with unfeeling eyes the Neo-Voice's thoughts continued to stray towards the one thing that had continually evaded him - the mysterious world known as Earth, a parallel to his own yet dangerous chaotic: he knew that if his people were to learn of a world able to repel the Golden Empire not only once but multiple times his rule would be in jeopardy. He had tried to destroy and enslave that pathetic little world so many times, he had sent his greatest warriors and most devoted pawns - yet nothing seemed to work: he watched as their fallen cities rose up like cockroaches, he cursed silently to himself as time and time again that world brought forth heroes by which to defeat even his might. What was it that made that world so special? the Neo-Voice knew that these "heroes" alone were not the cause - he had broken entire galaxies under his heel.. they were children at best.. no, it was as if that Earth had something his own did not.. Then it hit him like a distant memory, he had long stopped believing in fairy tales - in fact he had ordered all fantasy books, movies and media to be burned in the great purge: man had no use for such childish things. Yet now finally he remembered a story his mother had told him when he was very young: "The Destiny Force.." The Neo-Voice turned and gazed upon a massive holographic structure resembling the Earth that had evaded him so, the image was incredibly detailed - showing every major city, landmark and continent to the point tiny specks could be sensed on its surface, the life-force of untold millions under his watch. Gazing closer the Neo-Voice's eyes began to glow brightly and layer upon layer of the holographic structure peeled away, yet the tiny specks glowed brighter and at long last Neo-Voice afforded himself a faint smile: "So.. that insignificant little world is were I finally find the Destiny Force? a story told to a child by his mother - a fantasy I had dismissed so long ago.. I believe a closer inspection is in order.." With that the Neo-Voice turned once more, his eyes fading back to normal as his smile faded and he looked over to a nearby guard, who stood motionless until his master's voice declared: "Ready the Golden Keepers - it is time to make use of this world.. if I can not have its people then I shall have their Destiny..". Chapter 1 It was a deceptively calm day on Earth despite the fact that across the Multiverse a great war was about to take place, the forces of Seya and Evil were gathering and champions from many worlds in turn were being gathered by the forces of life itself to combat the danger of a universal extinction. Crowds went about their day to day lives unaware of the danger their world was in, indeed as terrible as the threat of Seya and Evil was the war the pair were about to induce was so grand that the average citizen of Earth had no idea it was occuring, it was simply too vast for them to understand. Sadly a much more direct threat was about to tear down the peace, a threat that the world had seen several times in the past but still filled many with terror - that of the Golden Empire. Large portals tore open across several cities and large ships flew into view, blotting the sky as smaller vessels followed - each vessel had a glowing green shield around it and the portals remained open like terrible wounds against the planet's very sky. Standing on the streets of what was once New York city a man known only as Kindle watched this grim sight with surprising bravery - many had already fled and it would only be a matter of time before the first wave of defences would be launched by the world governments to combat the threat. Kindle knew these defences wouldn't work - he'd seen this many times before.. yet every time he was aware he was facing the prospect of global destruction. "..Voice.. you never give up - this world has beaten you and like a rabid beast you keep coming back.. what is it you seek now? another invasion? mass genocide? how many times must humanity endure you before you realize they are stronger than you?". A giggling was heard, and Kindle was joined by a barefoot teenage girl donning a straitjacket stained with fresh blood. Her eyes were covered with a bandage, with two splotches of red above where the sockets would be. Her brown hair was tangled and unkempt, and she swayed as she walked. "Ooh, what's going on? We're all gonna die! DIE!" she exclaimed. She stumbled and fell, grunting in pain as she hit the ground. With her arms bound, she had to wriggle and writhe before she could climb to her feet. Following the barefoot girl is another psychotic-looking woman, older and dressed in a tattered dress, she is not covered in blood but has a manic grin and wild hair - her eyes sparkling as she looks to Grace and then to Kindle, then finally to the sky: "now now, don't be scared.. we're not going to die.. we'll beat them.. you'll see.. they'll.. DESTROY US ALL". "Not if we destroy them first.." a masked, skinny figure stated: carrying a collection of knives on straps as well as two large machetes - following close behind him on foot is a man dressed in a black jump-suit with red stripes along the arms and legs and an icon of a fist on his chest. "What's with all the destroying talk? We should be thinking of a plan.." the man begins, stopping as a winged woman soars over the scene, resembling an angel at first as she looks up at the sky and yells down to the people below. "HEY! no loitering! can't you see there's a major invasion underway? either help with crowd control or get out of here and let the authorities do their jobs!" "Why not? I like loitering," said the girl in the straitjacket. "It's such a lovely day today...sun shining, crowds running and screaming, fire and brimstone..." Kindle grows angry and looks to the others, "you idiots - don't you see what's going on here!? you have to -!" - only his words were cut short as a massive beam of light suddenly floods over the area, focusing on him as a gigantic ship came into view, a portion opening from below as the ship came to a stop and a figure begins to descend, dressed in black. Kindle struggled against the bright light, then gasped as he noticed the figure - which was carrying a massive hammer and had bulky armor of black and gold, their face concealed under a helm. "Everybody get out of here! NOW!" Kindle yells, pulling out a pistol as he stands his ground - yet shakes in obvious fear "..oh shit.. the Breaker.. Voice isn't playing this time..". "Playtime!" exclaimed the straitjacket girl. "I'm not going anywhere.." the maked man states, looking to the descending figure "..I came to kill Neo-Voice forces and he's bringing them right to me..". "Damnit Blight, stop being a psychopath for one moment and think about this!" the stealth-suit man snaps. "This is ridiculous - you're all going to get killed.." the winged woman cries out, diving towards the descending figure in an attempt to intervene. Kindle frowns and begins to open fire on the figure, yet his bullets bounce harmlessly off a local force-field as the figure lands on the ground - the helm breaks away to reveal a face devoid of most emotion, save a small smirk that forms as he sees Kindle shaking on the spot: "We are here to capture any and all superhuman beings on this planet - those who come willingly shall be rewarded with a mercifully short period of torture, followed by an eternity of glorious service to the Neo-Voice: much better than the endless torment that shall befall those who dare stand against us..". Kindle continues to frown as he tries to stop shaking "..mercy? you don't even know the word..". "The Neo-Voice could of wiped out this entire universe if he wanted.. this is his mercy.. yet you are testing even his infinite benevolence.. last chance: surrender all superhuman beings or we start another blitz, one that shall make the previous attacks on this world seem like a blessing in comparision.." the figure replies, his smirk fading as he stares out with cold eyes. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Category:Sagas Category:Sci-Fi Category:War Category:The-Voice Category:Upcoming Stories